Assassination sweet
by NatiiHime
Summary: La clase de asesinato ha llegado al sweet amoris!
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones antes de empezar el capitulo:** Este es un crossover, véase, mundos cruzados... he decidido mezclar estos mundos debido a que fue una idea planeada por mi y una amiga, la verdad es que nos resultó gracioso y decidimos, porque no, escribir algo... a lo largo de la historia serán muchos personajes por lo que tendré que buscar una forma de escribir para no perderme. Si a alguien le gustaría pasarse a leerlo la verdad es que estaría genial, serán recibidos sus reviews y consejos que puedan darme. Y si, las dos oc que aparecen son nuestro usuarios de CDM :)

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen (los oc si XD) son propiedad de Chinomiko (CDM) y Yusei Matsui**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

Doña Delanay repartía nuevamente hojas con instrucciones para poder comenzar con una clase cómoda y seguramente súper difícil, una vez repartidas a toda la clase en silencio comenzaron a trabajar, Rosalya junto con Inuk charlaban alegremente ya que las instrucciones eran inentendibles y tratar de hacer algo para que al final este mal era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Mientras tanto Melody y Akemi seguían con cuidado los pasos, fallar era algo que la ojiceleste no podía permitirse aunque a Akemi le daba exactamente lo mismo y maldecía mil veces su suerte por haberle tocado estar con ella en vez de Rosalya o Inuk.

-*No soy tan buena en química, Takebayashi y Okuda siempre me regañaban y sin embargo termine con la más inteligente después de Nath, maldita mi suerte por milésima vez*- Akemi giró la vista hacia Rosalya e Inuk y ellas le devolvieron la mirada cómplice mientras hacían una señal como si se estuvieran disparando en la cabeza.  
-¡Por favor señoritas Rosalya e Inuk trabajen o les podre un cero en la nota final!- un regaño de Delanay fue suficiente para ponerlas a ambas a trabajar y Akemi rio por lo bajo divertida por el reto.

El resto de la clase se desarrolló bastante bien para algunos y bastante mal para otros como Amber y Armin que casi incendian por segunda vez la sala, al terminar la hora de Delanay, Inuk y Akemi se fueron por su lado, querían encontrar a Peggy para poder preguntarle sobre el gran evento que se avecinaba.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras la charla sobre el evento comenzó, sacando conclusiones de lo que podría llegar a ser.

-No debe ser ninguna tonta actividad si fue escondida tan bien por los profesores- dijo Inuk intrigada  
-Ni siquiera Nath lo sabía, puede ser algún viaje- contesto Akemi emocionada  
-O una feria cultural-  
-No a muchos le gusta trabajar aquí Inuk, con la obra de teatro casi se arrancan los ojos por el texto-  
-Es verdad que la obra no fue muy bien recibida por nadie pero…-  
-¡Pechugas planas, cuánto tiempo sin verlas!-

Ese grito que interrumpió la conversación de ambas chicas venia del final de las escaleras donde un muchacho alto de ojos dorado y cabello rojo las observaba con burla, a su lado se encontraba un chico con aspecto de niña de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color y más atrás había otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, los tres vestían un uniforme escolar de color gris. Las dos muchachas se quedaron de piedra en la mitad de las escaleras con los ojos abiertos como platos y un pequeño escalofríos de emoción les recorrió la espina dorsal.

-¿K-Karma?...- tartamudeo Akemi sorprendida  
-El único e irremplazable- el pelirrojo sonrió burlón enseñando sus colmillos filosos  
-¿Pero que están…?- Inuk trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por el peli celeste quien subió a agarrar a ambas de las manos y comenzó a arrastrarlas por los pasillos -¡¿Qué pasa Nagisa?!-  
-No podemos hablar en las escaleras tenemos que ir afuera- fueron al jardín ya que por suerte a Violeta ese día no se le había ocurrido ir a dibujar  
-Es un gusto volver a verlas de nuevo- el chico de ojos ámbar les sonrió  
-A nosotras también nos alegra verte Isogai- Akemi e Inuk contestaron con alegría  
-Si, si ,si.. que lindo todo, tanto tiempo y lo que quieran contarse se lo pueden decir después… tenemos problemas- Karma se sentó en el pasto despreocupadamente –se nos acaba el tiempo y ese pulpo sigue campando a sus anchas-  
-¿Era necesario tener que venir a buscarnos?- Akemi se sentó al lado de Karma muy feliz por poder verlo de nuevo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo formando un circulo.  
-Hubiésemos venido todos pero no nos iban a permitir el paso a los 30- dijo el pelirrojo despreocupado  
-¡Karma hablamos enserio!- Inuk le tiro algo de pasto a la cabeza pelirroja ocasionando la risa de los presentes, Karma solo se retiro los pastos chasqueando la lengua –nosotras ayudamos desde afuera, pero Koro-sensei es muy rápido-  
-No podemos hacerlo todo por separado, ustedes tienen parte de la información que necesitamos y yo tengo la otra parte que a ustedes también les podría servir- Nagisa sacó de su bolsillo su pequeña libreta donde parte de las debilidades de Koro-sensei estaban escritas  
-¿Y tienes alguna idea?, estamos en diferentes horarios y no podemos juntarnos por mucho tiempo- dijo Akemi  
-De hecho, hablamos todos de poder hacer algo que junte a ambas escuelas, fue una idea que surgió hace unas semanas atrás y a Koro sensei le pareció genial- contesto Isogai  
-Hace poco una compañera nuestra nos dijo que los profesores tenían planeado algo gigante, quizás sea…-  
-Quizás el pulpo tonto ya tomo esa idea y la convirtió en realidad- Karma se levanto del suelo y camino hacia unos arbustos cercanos –escuchar las conversaciones de los demás es de mala educación- de los arbustos salió Peggy bastante sorprendida de que la hayan encontrado –supongo que esta es la compañera de la que hablaban-  
-Peggy, holaa…- saludaron Akemi e Inuk un poco nerviosas, por suerte la palabra "asesinato" no salió de ninguna de sus bocas  
-Jo, fui muy silenciosa…- Peggy saco su micrófono y se lo puso a Karma al frente de su cara - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Por qué conocen a Akemi e Inuk?, ¿Qué hacen afuera de la escuela?, ¿Quién y que es Koro-sensei?, ¿Por qué le dicen pulpo?...-  
-Somos tres simples niños inocentes, porque son nuestras amigas y las últimas tres preguntas no te incumben, ¿ya te ibas?- interrumpió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-No…- Peggy trato de ir hacia otro de los chicos para seguir preguntando pero Karma le corto el paso –quítate de mi…-  
-Eres una persona muy molesta, cuando una persona así me saca de quicio no es nada lindo lo que le hago, ¿sabes?- los ojos de Karma comenzaron a ennegrecerse y Peggy sintió en lo más profundo de su ser el peligro, ese chico era muy peligroso y no estaba bromeando, por lo que aterrada corrió hacia adentro del instituto -¡vuelve cuando quieras para otra entrevista!-  
-Karma eres cruel, si tenemos problemas nos la pagaras- reclamo Inuk enojada cruzando sus brazos  
-Me gustaría ver cómo me las harán pagar jeje- contesto burlón el pelirrojo sacando su lengua

Continuara…

* * *

 **Espero que a alguien le llegue a gustar esta especie de híbrido raro :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen (los oc si XD) son propiedad de Chinomiko (CDM) y Yusei Matsui**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

-¡Les digo que no quiero ir, son unos pesados!-  
-¡¿Me vas a decir que les tienes miedo?!-  
-¡Ustedes no los conocen… Y NO LES TENGO MIEDO!-  
-¡Sera divertido, ¿no te pica la curiosidad?!-  
-¡Por supuesto que no, deberían valorar más sus vidas!-

Desde el fondo del pasillo se podía observar como Armin y Alexy arrastraban a un muy asustado Kentin. Los tres chicos lograron escuchar el grito Karma a la distancia, Kentin al reconocerlo intentó escapar pero los dos gemelos fisgones querían saber de qué se trataba eso y porque los tres chicos se habían llevado a Inuk y a Akemi tan rápidamente hacia el exterior.

-Vamos Kentin, no es como si fueran el mismísimo infierno en persona- dijo Alex deteniéndose en el primer pasillo harto de forcejear con el castaño  
-Isogai y Nagisa no lo son, pero Karma es el diablo personificado- contestó enojado el ojiverde  
-¿Quién es Karma?- preguntó Armin con curiosidad  
-El de pelo rojo, Isogai es el castaño y Nagisa el cara de niña de pelo azul-  
-jajajaja rebelde y de pelo rojo, me hacer acordar a cierto personaje que va a nuestra clase…- comentó divertido Alexy  
-No. Castiel es un niño comparado con Karma- comentó Kentin endureciendo la mirada  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- Alexy se acercó a Kentin preocupado. ¿Enserio ese chico era tan malo?.  
-En mi anterior instituto Karma fue expulsado por varios días ya que lastimo gravemente a unos compañeros míos, tanto que no pudieron asistir a clases como por una semana…- Kentin apretó los puños fuertemente –…el disfruta haciendo daño, cuando está involucrado en una pelea su sonrisa de sádico es tan grande que puedes ver sus colmillos sobresalir…-  
-Si es tan mala persona, ¿Por qué Inuk y Akemi son sus amigas?- preguntó consternado Armin. La descripción de Kentin era abrumadora y le preocupó que ese chico pudiera lastimar a sus amigas.  
-Eso es porque ellas estaban en la misma aula que él y…-

De la puerta principal se pudo ver a Peggy entrar rápidamente, los chicos interrumpieron su charla y observaron como la reportera se apoyaba en los casilleros recuperando el aliento a grandes bocanadas de aire. El trió se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

-Oye Peggy parece que has presenciado un asesinato- hablo Armin para tratar de hacer una broma pero recibió la mirada atermorizada de la reportera  
-C-Casi presencio el mío, ese chico Karma es peligroso- dijo impactada y con dificultad la reportera  
-¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó preocupado Kentin  
-N-No… trate de saber de que hablaban, me escondí en los arbustos pero me descubrió y cuando trate de ir con el de pelo azul me corto el paso y me dijo claramente que si le tocaba las narices me iba a hacer daño- explicó Peggy aun recordando esos ojos dorados oscureciéndose, mirándola como si buscara el lugar perfecto para hacerla sufrir  
-¿Ven lo que les digo?, él es malo…-  
-él no es malo Kentin, pero le molesta la gente metiche como Peggy- Akemi e Inuk aparecieron por la puerta con una evidente cara de molestia –debes aprender que hay gente que no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos-  
-¡Pero ya quería golpearla!- contraataco el castaño haciendo enojar a Akemi  
-¡¿Y cuál sería el problema?, así podría dejar de andar de metiche en todos lados causándonos problemas a nosotras!- la cara de Akemi enrojeció, le molestaba que hablaran así de Karma sin conocerlo  
-¡Ya basta!- Inuk se interpuso entre ambos –Peggy no deberías husmear en conversaciones ajenas, Karma jamás te haría daño y menos si nosotras estamos ahí, no lo permitiríamos – finalmente su mirada viajo al castaño –…y Kentin, tu no lo conoces, en el tiempo que estuvimos en Kunugigaoka él era el único que nos protegía de los matones del edificio principal, así que cállate-

Dado por sentada la charla ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el aula B, donde tocaba la próxima clase, dejando a Kentin y los demás sin habla. El resto del día paso rápidamente, Kentin decidió no hablar con Akemi e Inuk, caso contrario de Alex y Armin quienes aun preocupados fueron a hacerles preguntas pero ellas se limitaron a decirles que eran simples compañeros que fueron a verlas para hablar de tonterías que no requerían su atención, Peggy por su lado siguió buscando información para el diario o cualquier actividad que la haga olvidar los ojos oscurecidos de Karma.

-De verdad que me molesta- ambas chicas caminaban por la plaza, Akemi seguía ofendida por lo de la mañana, su relación con el militar no era muy buena puesto que él siempre había visto a la clase 3E de Kunugigaoka como delincuentes  
-Él estaba del otro lado y estuvo bajo la influencia del director mucho tiempo, no es razón para estar así- Inuk sabia del gran poder que sobrellevaba ese hombre, su manipulación tenia no solo alumnos sino que al cuerpo docente atados de manos y pies  
-Precisamente, no sabe pensar por sí mismo, siempre deja que lo manipulen-  
-Si pero…- un estruendoso golpe contra el suelo a sus espaldas interrumpió la charla y de entre el polvo levantado por el impacto sobresalió una figura amarilla con una gran sonrisa -¡¿Koro-sensei?!-  
-¡Así es!- contestó con alegría el maestro mostrando su expresión de correcto y ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa  
-¡Estamos en medio de la vía pública y aun no es hora para el asesinato!- gritaron enojadas ambas amigas atrayendo la atención de varias personas  
-¡Oh, no he venido a buscarlas para eso, nos reuniremos toda la clase en la casa de Karma-kun para un anuncio muy importante!- contestó feliz el pulpo mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a sus dos alumnas  
-¿Pero y el asesinato?- preguntó consternada Akemi  
-Lo haremos después, ya avise a sus padres que llegaran tarde así que solo queda disfrutar de su reunión-

Ambas chicas iban a protestar pero al ver la gran emoción de su maestro solo se dejaron conducir bajo la mirada asustada de los transeúntes. Muy pocas veces se podían reunir todos y cuando lo hacían solo era para planes de asesinato, la diversión de una tarde con amigos se esfumaba en planes de combates, resoluciones matemáticas y químicas para un veneno o actuaciones de engaño y lenguaje. ¿Qué era esa gran noticia y porque el asesinato de esa tarde quedo en segundo plano?

Continuara…

* * *

 **Descripción de las sucrette:**  
 **Akemi: Cabello corto enrulado color ceniza, ojos amarillos y piel de color miel. Las habilidades: es buena con las armas y recopilando información. Personalidad: enojona, es sincera y no le interesa si hiere los sentimientos de los demás, buena gente en el fondo (muy en el fondo)**  
 **Inuk: Cabello largo color ceniza, ojos marrones y piel de color miel. Las habilidades: es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y recopilando información. Personalidad: calmada, perezosa en la mayoría de las ocasiones**

 **Esto es para que se vayan guiando de cómo son las sucrettes ya que no las describí al principio, no les pondré puesto en la clase debido a que no sé como son los números y posiciones en las prácticas de tiro y todo eso.**  
 **Recibí un review XD que felicidad y yo que creía que nadie leería esto jajaja**  
 **Espero que guste este capitulo y dentro de una semana capaz saldrá el siguiente**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen (los oc si XD) son propiedad de Chinomiko (CDM) y Yusei Matsui**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

La clase de asesinato se encontraba maravillada, en ninguna ocasión tuvieron la oportunidad de agruparse en la casa de un compañero, más si ese compañero se trataba del pelirrojo buscapleitos Akabane Karma quien iba y venía por toda la casa tratando de buscar una forma de mantener a sus compañeros calmados mientras esperaban la llegada de sus ex compañeras de salón y de su amarillento profesor. ¿Cómo es que terminaron eligiendo la casa de Karma?, simple, era más grande, mas cómoda y estaba alejada del centro. Aunque puede que una apuesta con papelitos echado a la suerte en una gorra haya ayudado en gran medida también.

-¿Nos quedaremos a dormir todos?- preguntó la rubia Nakamura con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro  
-Ni hablar, terminamos la reunión y cada uno para su casa- contestó el pelirrojo dueño de casa mientras acomodaba los sillones para poder tener espacio en la sala, había sido suerte que sus padres no estén, aunque tampoco es como si sus padres le prestaran mucha atención a lo que él hiciera día a día -¿Cuánto más piensan tardar?-  
-¡No mucho!- exclamo Akemi un poco frustrada, ambas chicas entraron por la puerta cargando una gran variedad de bolsas, detrás de ellas el prominente maestro cargaba unas cuantas más en cada uno de sus tentáculos -¡podrían venir a ayudar si no es molestia!-  
-¡Que diablos, ¿robaron un supermercado?!- Terasaka y su grupo ayudaron a las chicas con las bolsas, el resto de estudiantes dirigieron sus miradas acusadoras a su sensei quien solo se limito a sonreír con picardía  
-¡Vamos a dividir la casa así las chicas duermen de un lado y los chicos del otro!- dijo exaltado el pulpo mientras líneas verdes aparecían en su rostro demostrando su felicidad  
-¡Dije que cada uno iría a su casa después de esta reunión!- protesto el pelirrojo  
-Tus padres no estarán aquí hasta el lunes que viene Karma-kun, sería tonto no aprovechar el compartir una piyamada con tus amigos…- contesto Koro-sensei mientras sacaba futones, comidas y bebidas de las bolsas -¡además ya compre todo esto y no pienso tirarlo!-  
-¡¿Tenias todo planeado, no?!- gritaron al unisonó los estudiantes pero al final cedieron ante la emoción de su profesor, quizás este simplemente quería pasar una buena tarde con su clase completa

Entre todos fueron acomodando la casa para poder crear la división del lugar en donde dormirían los chicos y las chicas. La casa de Karma era grande lo suficiente como para poder albergar a sus treinta compañeros, consistía de la sala y la cocina que se encontraban en la parte baja, al subir las escaleras estaban los dormitorios y el baño, simple pero acogedora. Arriba dormirían las chicas repartidas entre la habitación de Karma y la de sus padres que se encontraba al frente, mientras que en la sala los chicos ocuparían ese lugar como dormitorio con futones y el sofá cama de la familia Akabane. Al finalizar con la tarea todos se dirigieron a la sala y se repartieron entre el suelo y el sofá para tomar asiento, Koro-sensei se posiciono al frente de sus alumnos y los examinó a todos, que felicidad verlos unidos nuevamente.

-¡Podemos dar inicio a nuestra reunión…!- comenzó extasiado el profesor  
-¡Alto!- Inuk se levanto de su asiento de manera abrupta mientras levantaba su mano -¡Acabo de darme cuenta que nos quedaremos a dormir, ¿no?!...- recibió el asentimiento de toda la clase -¡nuestros padres no van a matar si ven que no llegamos y mas porque no les avisamos!-  
-Yo ya me ocupe de eso, mande mensaje con sus celulares mientras estaban distraídos acamando la casa, todos aceptaron así que puedes quedarte tranquila Inuk-chan- dijo Koro-sensei tratando de calmar a la castaña  
-¡No se debe usar los celulares de otros sin permiso!- gritaron al unisonó los estudiantes  
-Pero se veían tan felices ordenando la casa, quizás lo nieguen pero extrañan estar todos juntos- contestó como defensa el amarillento profesor

Era verdad. Las charlas que mantuvieron mientras corrían los muebles, las risas por varias bromas e insultos que Itona le dedicaba a Terasaka, los intentos fallidos de asesinato que surgían al ver alguna oportunidad de distracción de Koro-sensei. Había vuelto todo ese aire de amistad y compañerismo que tanto Inuk como Akemi habían extrañado al estar en el Sweet Amoris. No era porque odiaran a sus nuevos compañeros y amigos, sino que el vínculo que existía en la clase E, la cantidad de pruebas que tuvieron que afrontar, la cantidad de insultos y palizas que tuvieron que soportar, escalar y superar esa grandes murallas, pelear con valentía y astucia en arenas griegas repletas de monstruos. El arma que forjaron juntos, ese vínculo de pelea era mucho más fuerte que la amistad conseguida en el Sweet Amoris y Koro-sensei se había encargado de reforzar aun más esos lazos con su llegada.

Los alumnos de la clase E se miraron entre si y podían confirmarlo, se extrañaban.

-Bueno admito que nunca pensé que pudiéramos estar todos juntos en la casa de Karma- el primero en hablar fue Terasaka, su pandilla asintió con la cabeza –aunque el asesinato sea nuestra prioridad, no está nada mal reunirse para hablar o hacer tonterías…- la sonrisa de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar  
-Quien diría que tendrías el cerebro suficiente para decir algo como eso- dijo Itona en broma sin perder su carácter estoico haciendo enojar al brabucón y logrando relajar el ambiente para varias carcajadas  
-Ya que todo está más calmado ahora podre decirles el gran anuncio- Koro sensei se acerco un poco más a sus estudiantes –¡iremos a una isla paradisiaca para que puedan hacer un asesinato de alto nivel!-  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos consternados  
-Así es. Hice una apuesta con el director, si mis alumnos conseguían ganar varios "primer lugar" en los parciales entonces tendría que dejarnos ir a la isla que usan para vacacionar los de la clase A- explico el profesor mientras varias líneas verdes se dibujaban en su rostro  
-¡¿Quiénes quedaron en los primeros puestos?!- preguntaron sorprendidas Akemi e Inuk, era casi imposible poder aprobar un examen en esa escuela, la batalla contra los demás estudiantes era muy dura y la clase E nunca salía en los primeros puestos  
-Fuimos yo, Nakamura, Okuda y aunque les cueste creerlo Terasaka y su grupo- contestó orgulloso Isogai  
-¡¿Terasaka?!- pregunto conmocionada Inuk  
-¡Lo dices como si fuera algo imposible!- exclamo el brabucón enojado  
-Así es, en economía domestica- contesto Karma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
-¡¿Khé?!- ambas amigas observaron al grupo de Terasaka y estos le devolvieron una sonrisa triunfal como si fuera la hazaña más dura del mundo y ellos fueran los grandes héroes que lograron completarla –¿Y tu Karma?- preguntó Akemi dirigiendo una mirada picara al pelirrojo quien solo se sonrojo y aparto la vista  
-Karma-kun tuvo un poco de dificultades en estos parciales pero para la próxima lo conseguirá- explicó el profesor para así poder liberar de una gran vergüenza al pelirrojo  
-Entonces nuestra escuela que…- intentó decir Akemi pero Koro-sensei la interrumpió desplomando al frente de ellos un par de libros gigantes que más o menos deberían pesar una tonelada cada uno, los reconocieron al instante, las guías de supervivencia de Koro-sensei -¡¿Pero qué diablos?!-  
-El instituto Sweet Amoris será el invitado ya que desde hace tiempo los directores comparten vínculos de amistad- contestó el maestro y paso seguido agarró uno de los enormes libros para hojearlo –¡estoy tan emocionado que hice unos incluso para tus compañeros Akemi-chan!- el rostro amarillento de Koro-sensei comenzó a encenderse en color rosa  
-¡Estos son más grandes que los de la ultima vez!-  
-¡¿Cómo vamos a llevar esto?!-  
-¡Es solo una isla maldita sea!-

Obviamente los gritos y reclamos de la clase E no se hicieron esperar pero estaba bien, ya sabían la manía que tenía su profesor para mantenerlos a salvo, era muchísimo peor que sus propios padres. El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas e insultos, a la hora que Koro-sensei se fue los alumnos se quedaron despiertos para poder comenzar a planear como seria el asesinato en la isla, procuraron llamar Karasuma y a Bitch-sensei para consejos y ayudas del gobierno. Akemi e Inuk trazaron sus planes para así poder participar del asesinato y a la vez pasar desapercibidas de sus compañeros del Sweet Amoris, con Peggy yendo y viniendo todo sería más duro eso sí le ocurría ir después del encontronazo con Karma, pero conociéndola no se lo perdería así que lo mejor era prevenir que lamentar. Luego de terminar los planes todos se fueron a dormí, el plan era preciso y completo, era una oportunidad única para vencer todos juntos. NO podían fallar.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Tercer Capitulo, que no pensaba que podría hacerlo tan rápido XD  
Obviamente esta apuesta la hacen los alumnos, pero tengo que modificar la historia porque si no no encajaba con lo que se decía en el primer capitulo  
** **Con respecto a las parejas, no se, aun no lo hablamos con mi amiga... aunque por el momento no habrá parejas y si hay Akemi quiere con Karma :3 jajaja**

 **Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen (las sucrettes si) CDM es propiedad de Chinomiko y Ansatsu Kyoshitsu de Yusei Matsui**

* * *

Capitulo 4:

-Sera muy difícil mantener las apariencias- Akemi se encontraba tomando un desayuno de café con leche y tostaditos con el pelirrojo de Karma  
-Las pudieron mantener hasta ahora, podrán hacerlo unos días más- Karma bebió un sorbo de su tasa que contenía té mientras que jugueteaba con una tostada como si fuera un cuchillo  
-No se juega con la comida…- la castaña recibió un gruñido de indiferencia por parte del pelirrojo y sonrió divertida –Ayer fue muy divertido-  
-Si, bueno, son demasiados y casi me destruyen la casa-  
-No seas mentiroso, solo fueron un poco de bebidas derramadas…-  
-Y un vidrio roto- termino por decir Karma mientras mordía violentamente la tostada  
-Jejeje… bueno creo que poner a competir a Terasaka con Nagisa una pulseada no fue buena idea-  
-Aunque fue divertido ver como Nagisa-kun hacia cuatro volteretas por el aire antes de estrellarse contra la ventana-

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír sin parar al recordar ese divertido, pero peligroso, accidente. El silencio reinó la casa luego de unos minutos y Akemi analizaba con gran expectación su tasa buscando un método de distracción de los ojos dorados de Karma, quienes tenían la maldita costumbre de escudriñar. Lo que era un misterio es que era lo que querían encontrar.

-Así que… ¿Alicia en el país de las Maravillas?- preguntó divertido el pelirrojo haciendo que Akemi escupiera su preciado café con leche  
-¡¿Viste la obra?!- preguntó impresionada y terriblemente incomoda  
-Todos la vimos, incluso Karasuma, Bitch-sensei y el pulpo-  
-Pero nosotras no los vimos- Akemi comenzó a recordar ese día y en efecto, nunca se habían cruzado con ellos, ni por casualidad  
-Entramos sin ser vistos unos segundos antes de que comenzara la obra, cuando se meten en sus personajes no se dan cuenta ni de la existencia de una mosca- Akemi se sonrojo, era verdad que Inuk y ella en el momento de actuar no se percataron de la presencia de nadie -Aunque casi murieron asfixiadas por la máquina de humo- la risa del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar y los colores volvieron a subir a la cara de la castaña  
-Ese momento fue vergonzoso pero fue la única vez que vi a Amber hacer algo bueno-  
-¿La chica girasol gigante?-  
-Si, ella- ambos volvieron a estallar en risas pero esta vez logrando despertar a varios compañeros –Con que los dormilones por fin decidieron levantarse- dijo burlona la castaña al ver como lentamente sus amigos entraban por la puerta de la cocina restregándose los ojos o bostezando mientras se estiraban  
-Son muy ruidosos, ¿Qué hay para desayunar Karma?- preguntó burlón Terasaka recibiendo la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo  
-Nada, ve a hacértelo en tu casa-  
-¿Esa es tu forma de tratar a los invitados?- Terasaka se paro al frente de Karma, sacando pecho para demostrar su altura  
-No estaban invitados, el pulpo los metió en mi casa- contestó venenoso el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie y acercaba su frente a la del buscapleitos

Los demás no prestaron atención a la riña, era normal de ellos buscarse pelea por lo que entrometerse para evitar que vayan a los puños seria en vano. Mientras los que restaban iban despertando lentamente, aquellos quienes ya estaban levantados buscaron una forma de hacer un desayuno que abarcara a todos los que estaban presentes en esa casa, mientras la búsqueda de ideas se prolongaba Nakamura fue hacia la heladera para poder tomar lista de lo que comprar encontrándose con cantidad de mantequillas, mermeladas y jaleas de distintos sabores, además de varias leches.

-Karma, ¿esto estaba ayer aquí?- preguntó desconcertada la rubia. Karma se acercó para ver el contenido de su heladera y contestó un rotundo "no" mientras removía confuso el contenido –no me digas que…-  
-¡¿Listos para un nutritivo desayuno?!- Koro sensei apareció alegremente por la puerta de la cocina cargando tazas de diferentes colores y frutas que a simple vista se veían apetitosas  
-¡¿Por qué diablos planeas cosas sin consultar?!- exclamaron enojados los alumnos al ver a su profesor entrar rápidamente por la ventana y comenzar a preparar los variados desayunos a velocidad de macht 20  
-Es que hace mucho que no puedo tener estos momentos con todos ustedes, y-yo solo quería compartir un desayuno agradable con mis queridos alumnos los cuales quiero tanto…- los sollozos de Koro-sensei solo lograron que sus alumnos lo miraran con incredulidad, sus técnicas para convencer nunca eran buenas así que siempre hacia todo sin preguntar  
-Esta bien- la primera en hablar fue Inuk soltando un suspiro, enojarse con alguien como su profesor era una pérdida de tiempo, él siempre terminaba ganando o empataba -Haremos los desayunos y luego cada uno se irá a su casa, ya le hemos arruinado mucho la vida a Karma- el bufido el pelirrojo se escucho como respuesta y todos pusieron manos a la obra  
-Por cierto, ¿quién arreglara mi vidrio?- preguntó irritado el pelirrojo, recordando que donde antes se hallaba un vidrio, ahora solo había un a bolsa negra grande la cual impidió que entrara el viento frio la noche anterior  
-Podríamos juntar dinero entre todos, alcanzaría para poder pagarlo- Nakamura dio su punto de vista mientras tomaba su taza de té, muchos coincidieron con ella asintiendo con la cabeza  
-¡Claro y Koro-sensei como es mayor y mas rápido podría colocarlo!- apoyo la pequeña Kurahashi regalando una gran sonrisa  
-Podríamos ir a comprarlo esta tarde al centro- sugirió Nagisa tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja  
-Por supuesto que colaborare, sé mucho del tema y podre colocarlo rápidamente nurjujujuju- carcajeo el amarillento profesor mientras las franjas verdes que demostraban su orgullo se dibujaban en su redonda cara  
-Lo siento pero nosotras no podremos participar- dijo Akemi mientras se señalaba a ella y a Inuk -Mis padres irán de visita a la casa de mi tía y me llevaran con ellos...-  
-...Y los míos no estarán mañana así que tengo que dar HOY señales de vida para comerme toda la charla de cómo cuidar la casa aunque ya lo haya hecho miles de veces antes- termino por explicar la castaña comiendo su desayuno y rodando sus ojos en señal de exasperación  
-¿Segura que estarás bien sola?- pregunto preocupado el delegado de clase Isogai mirándola fijamente logrando hacer incomodar a Inuk  
-S-Seguro, lo hecho ya antes, pero gracias por preocuparte- ambos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad mientras la mejillas de Inuk se iban tiñendo de rojo poco a poco

El resto de la mañana transcurrio sin complicaciones, luego de arreglar la casa, toda la clase E se reunio en la entrada para despedirse y poder poner de su parte para pagar el vidrio roto de Karma. Tersaka, su grupo, Nagisa e Isogai acordaron acompañar a Karma al centro para comprar el vidrio y su profesor los esperaria en la casa del pelirrojo para poder colocarlo. Koro sensei despidio a todos sus alumnos tocandoles sus cabezas con sus amarillos tentaculos, tardo un poco con Akemi e Inuk a quienes abrazo fuertemente pero estas sonrieron y esperaron a que las baje, luegro se despidieron del sus amigos asegurando que volverian con las energias mas cargadas que nunca para las mini vacaciones de asesinato.

Ambas caminaban en silencio pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido y lo que les esperaba. El asesinato y el plan trazado para ejecutarlo les llevaria su buena tiempo y ademas estarina sus amigos del Sweet Amoris por los alrededores, era claro que consegurian mas estres que descanzo.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos?- preguntó Inuk pateando una botella de plastico mientras miraba de reojo a Akemi  
-Tenemos que hacerlo, no importa que, lo lograremos... solo hay que mantenerlos alejados- contestó pero su tono de duda se logro dislumbrar -Solo me pregunto si se enojaran por haberles ocultado esto-  
-El gobierno supo guardar bien lo sucedido con la luna, la existencia de Koro sensei y nosotras, es solo cuestion de no hecharlo a perder y andar con cuidado, de todas formas Kentin...-  
-Kentin sabe SU realidad, no la nuestra y si se mete en nuestro camino un golpe seco lograra hacer que se olvide de todo-  
-¡Akemi!- Inuk golpeo el brazo de su amiga, a veces le enojaba la actitud que tomaba con el muchacho  
-Bromero, bromeo... aunque seguramente Karma lo haga por mi-  
-Que se atreva-

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando hasta separarse por caminos distintos para llegar a su hogar donde recibieron el cálido abrazo e interrogaciones interminables de sus padres, el final del día llego y las dos se acostaron con una sonrisa al recordar la calurosa piyamada que todos necesitaban.

El fin de semana termino, las clases comenzaron. Comienza la cuenta regresiva para el asesinato.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Bien he tardado una vida en subirlo alpero alfin aqui esta!**  
 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el sigueinte capitulo**  
 **Byee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen (las sucrettes si) CDM es propiedad de Chinomiko y Ansatsu Kyoshitsu de Yusei Matsui**

* * *

Capitulo 5:

En retrospectiva el fin de semana estuvo bien. Su tía con ayuda de su madre tiñeron la mitad de su pelo de rosa, un cambio que quería probar y le gustó el resultado, pero la visita casi acaba en tragedia pues mientras tía Agatha trataba de hacer un pastel de postre sus alas por poco se queman y al final el encargado de terminar el postre fue su padre mientras ella y su madre ayudaban a su tía a tranquilizar el ataque de nervios y enojo que le dio.

-* _Por lo menos hay una anécdota nueva de la cual reírse cuando nos reunamos de nuevo_ *- pensaba Akemi con burla mientras caminaba el ya memorizado camino para ir al instituto, una figura pasaba caminando distraídamente por la entrada del parque y la chica al reconocerla se puso muy nerviosa -¡Nath!- grito su nombre y acelero el paso para dirigirse a él  
-Hola- saludo alegre el rubio esperándola para que pudieran caminar juntos -¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?, oye! tu pelo…-  
-Ah, quería cambiar un poquito, ¿te gusta?- Akemi lo miro de reojo, con la llegada de Priya sus sentimientos hacia ese rubio delegado habían explotado pero la vergüenza no la dejaba invitarlo a algún lugar para estar los dos solos  
-Si, estas muy linda…- el rubio giro la mirada rápidamente, ese comentario se le escapo y sus colores subieron muy rápido a sus mejillas –D-digoo… yo…  
-¡Gracias!, temía que no quedara bien, no uso mucho el rosa jejejej- Akemi trató de cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible así que preguntó por Blanca y otras tantas trivialidades aunque la respuesta que le dio Nath le gustó mucho  
-…Ayer Melody me dijo que unos chicos vinieron a buscarlas a ti y a Inuk- la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo no muy agradable y la tonada en la voz de Nathaniel se escuchó un poco molesta  
-A-ah si, si… son ex compañeros de nuestro antiguo instituto- ¿por qué esa tipa tenía que meterse en todo?, siempre aprovechando alguna oportunidad para estar con él  
-¿Y porque vinieron a buscarlas?- sus interrogatorios muchas veces dejaban a Akemin contra la espada y la pared, ese chico; o la conocía muy bien o sabía que preguntar para sacar las respuestas que quiere  
-Para organizar una salida todos juntos ya sabes, hace mucho que no nos vemos todos y una pequeña reunión nunca esta demás- relativamente hablando, lo que contestó no fue una mentira pero Nathaniel no se quedó cómodo  
-¿Y porque no organizaron por el celular?, por lo que me dijo Melody vinieron tres y escucho de Kentin que uno de ellos es peligroso- Nath dirigió su mirada inquisidora hacia Akemi quien trataba de ocultarla  
-¿Acaso es un delito que mis amigos venga al instituto para hablar conmigo?, dile a Melody que se meta en sus asuntos, no necesito a un policía que ande vigilando mis pasos para eso ya esta Peggy- la ojimiel adelanto el paso rápidamente dejando solo en la calle al delegado

Akemi llego al aula de ciencias pisando fuerte y murmurando insultos por lo bajo, al entrar agarro la silla de su lugar y la arrastro hacia el espacio de Inuk y Rosalya quienes ya se encontraban en sus asientos y la miraban sorprendidas. Akemi acomodo su mochila al lado de la de Inuk en el suelo y se sentó lanzando un bufido.

-¿Te paso algo?- preguntó sorprendida Inuk  
-Claro que no, solo tengo esta cara porque tengo una imagen que mantener- contesto la ojimiel mirando incrédula a su amiga  
-¡Te estás juntando mucho con Castiel!.  
-¡¿Y cómo quieres que conteste a la pregunta que me acabas de hacer?!.  
-¡No sé, con un "si" al menos!.  
-¡Mi actitud tendría que ser un SI absoluto!-  
-¡No griten!- Rosalya golpeo la mesa con las palmas callando a los dos amigas de inmediato  
-Parece que comenzamos muy movida esta mañana- Priya llego al lugar de las chicas con una sonrisa inocente -Creo que Akemi y el delegado tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte antes de entrar.  
-Yo no llamaría discusión, solo le conteste mal y lo deje sin que me respondiera- la ojimiel pego su frente a la mesa de trabajo -No quiero sentarme con Melody hoy.  
-Así que ella fue la causa?.  
-Es evidente, la visita de sus amigos no paso desapercibida y cuando Melody bajo para ver que sucedía y escucho lo que dijo Kentin, enseguida se fue a la sala de delegados- explico Priya mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akemi consolándola -No creo que doña Delanay sea permisiva, hoy dijo que solamente tendríamos teoría así que podrías copiar ignorándola toda la hora.  
-¿Sabes que te amo?- dijo la ojimiel ensanchando su sonrisa  
-Lo sé, lo sé.  
-Muy bien tenemos una clase larga para hoy, todos a sus lugares- Doña Delanay entro al aula con rudeza acomodando sus cosas en su mesa de trabajo

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar sentándose en sus sitios designados, Akemi llevo su silla devuelta a su puesto donde ya estaba la delegada de clase esperándola para saludarla pero la ojimiel no le devolvió el saludo y solo saco sus útiles de la mochila para empezar a escribir. El resto de la clase fue muy pesada y rápida, Doña Delanay dictaba a la velocidad de un rayo y explicaba las teorías y procedimientos como si estuviera poseída, Nathaniel miraba a Akemi de vez en cuando para poder cruzarse con su mirada, pero la chica solo tenía ojos para Delanay y sus apuntes por lo que el rubio se resigno y siguió escribiendo hasta el final de la hora.

La profesora de ciencias abandono el aula y se escucho un bufido general que recorrió las cuatro paredes.

-A este paso quedaremos sin dedos- la primera en quejarse fue Amber, su sequito de brujas la apoyaron  
-Reconozco que esta clase fue casi imposible de seguir- hablo Lysandro sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros  
-¿Esa vieja cree que somos computadoras?, no nos ha dejado tiempo ni para respirar- Castiel alzo su puño en señal de protesta  
-Les juro que no entendí nada de lo que dicto, ¿Cómo estudiare esto?- la cara trastornada de Iris demostraba lo preocupada que la dejaba las clases de Delanay, no era tan buena en lo que a materias de estudio se hablara pero siempre lograba defenderse bien  
-Imagino que podremos tener una clase para repasar- Melody guardaba sus cosas con total tranquilidad, su tono alegre y despreocupado enojo a la ojimiel pero simplemente se limito a mirar el techo  
-Creo que nunca se ablandara con nosotros, es más, parece que con cada clase se vuelve más estricta- Inuk tenía apoyada la frente contra su mesa de trabajo y Rosalya guardaba sus cosas con furia -¡Deberiamos pedir un cambio, con Farres todo iba bien!- farfullo la peliblanca  
-Pero pusieron a Delanay porque para la directora Farres no hacia un buen trabajo- Akemi se atrevió a hablar pero aun seguía con la mirada perdida en el techo

Peggy entro corriendo al aula alertando a todos, nadie se dio cuenta que faltaba ella. La reportera cerró la puerta azotándola fuertemente y agitada se acerco a la mesa de Delanay apoyando sus palmas y sonriendo ansiosa.

-¡Ya sé que es lo que estaban preparando!...- Akemi e Inuk fijaron su vista en la pelinegra -…¡Un viaje cultural con otra escuela!- la sonrisa de Peggy se ensancho hasta parecerse a la del gato sonriente y las chicas soltaron el aire que inconscientemente habían atrapado en el pecho -Se llama Kunugigaoka es de otra ciudad y al parecer la isla es suya, pero como ambos directores tienen tan buena relación organizaron este paseo para conocer sobre mas biología y otras tantas tonterías de ciencia e historia.

-Genial!- Iris salto de alegría seguida por Kim y por supuesto Rosalya -Podremos broncearnos!.  
-Supuestamente es para aprender sobre esa isla chicas- Inuk sonrió burlona pero acompaño las charlas y carcajadas de sus amigas

*ding dong*

El ruido de los altavoces hizo que los alumnos se taparan los oídos aturdidos.

-Ehh… S-se solicita la presencia de los alumnos en el gimnasio, digo… la directora solicita la presencia de los alumnos en el gimnasio… eh, bueno, eso…- la voz del señor Farres sonaba nerviosa y luego de varios balbuceos los altavoces se apagaron  
-Enserio, ¿nunca aprenderá a usar esa cosa?- Akemi se acaricio los odios y se levanto con el resto de los alumnos para dirigirse al gimnasio

En el camino se encontró con la mirada de Nath pero enseguida la aparto y se posiciono al lado de Inuk.

-Por cierto no te dije que te queda lindo el pelo así- señalo Inuk tocando las puntas del cabello de Akemi  
-Gracias, me pareció buena idea para cambiar un poco.  
-¿Así que tenemos un par de ojos detrás de nuestros pasos aparte de Peggy?- bromeo Inuk señalando a la delegada que caminaba hablando alegremente con Nathaniel  
-No creo que nos vigile… solo aprovecha oportunidades para sacarle charla a Nath.

Salieron del edificio para dirigirse al patio y al entrar se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrarse con los alumnos de la otra escuela ya formados en una fila uno detrás del otro separada por hombres y mujeres, al frente de ellos se encontraba su director Gakuho Asano quien al percatarse de la llegada de los alumnos del Sweet Amoris se acerco a ellos lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Kentin- el ojiverde lo saludo con una sonrisa y una mini reverencia, la mirada violácea del director viajo a las dos amigas quienes lo miraban con profundo odio –Akemi, Inuk también he escuchado cosas buenas de ustedes es una pena que hayan tenido que dejarnos.  
-Si a nosotras también nos dolió, pero aquí está todo bien por suerte- Akemi sonrió ampliamente a su ex director, ese hombre no la intimido antes ahora tampoco lo haría  
-Extrañamos sus enseñanzas director- Inuk también decidió seguir el juego  
-Seguro que sí, pero espero que podamos aprender mucho ahora con esta propuesta que les haremos.  
-Si, también esperamos lo mismo.

La directora Shermansky entro al gimnasio acompañada por el señor Farres, el señor Boris y Doña Delanay; detrás de ellos los seguían la asesina profesional bilingüe Irina Jelavic, la cual dejo boqui abierto a todos los chicos excepto Lysandro, y el agente en cubierto Tadaomi Karasuma. La directora Shermansky les indico a sus alumnos que se sentaran en las tribunas mientras iba a presentarse con los alumnos de la otra escuela.

-Buenos días, soy la directora Shermansky del instituto Sweet Amoris mucho gusto- la clase E hizo una mini reverencia y saludaron con una sonrisa a la señora -Asano, ¿no les dirás que se vallan a sentar con mis alumnos?- Asano los autorizo con un gesto de su cabeza y la clase E fue sentarse a las gradas también -¡Podemos dar inicio a la reunión!.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Pero la reunión será en el siguiente capítulo**  
 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**  
 **Byee**


End file.
